I Don't Want To Lose Her
by Plumper Do
Summary: Set after 5x23. Regina has finally cast out her darker self but doesn't feel as if it has been truly vanquished. She realises the key element to defeating the darkness once and for all. Swan Queen / Regina Mills / Emma Swan / Once Upon A Time
1. Reflection

**A/N: In this fanfiction, Mr. Hyde has not come to Storybrooke.**

Regina was in her office, pacing up and down, her heels clacking on the marble floor with each quick step. She bit her polished nails nervously and her brow was furrowed. _What is wrong? You've cast out the darkness. You just miss Robin._ She told herself. The brunette stopped in her tracks, took a long exhale in and released it slowly. She sat herself down in her chair and rested her elbows on the desk and her head resting in her palms. She stared down in thought, her brown hair covering most of her face. _He'd be proud._ She thought sadly. Sighing, she dove into her memories of her and Robin. She went all the way back to the beginning, when she'd met the thief in the woods in her evil queen dress. She did not approve of him. Regina gave a quick chuckle at that. Then she thought about the time she was about to put herself under a sleeping curse. The only reason she'd want to wake was Henry right? Her only true love can wake her from the curse, her son. Henry was an amazing boy. A true joy and Regina was lucky to call him her son. Her thoughts then trailed to his other mother. Emma. The saviour had saved the former queen on multiple occasions, but there was one that stuck out.

 _Regina stood there, just realising the darkness' potential to harm them all. She couldn't let it get to her. She begged for it to take her first so she didn't have to see everyone she loved get destroyed. Her wishes were granted as she saw the black mist in the air slowly start to emerge. Then it whipped around her and inside her. She could feel it pushing into her heart, squeezing it. Every dark wisp pumping through her blood, turning it cold. It was agony. She could only see darkness and negativity. Then there was a light. Emma had started approaching Regina. The brunette saw the dagger in the saviour's hand and knew what she was about to do. She couldn't let that happen._

 _"_ _Emma! No!" Regina begged. "There has to be another way." She strained through her struggle to remain conscious._

 _"_ _There isn't." Emma said plainly. Regina's heart nearly broke as she saw the sheriff near tears. "You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed." Emma cared. After everything Regina has done, Emma still cared for her happiness and would condemn herself to a fate worse than death to do so. Those words lingered in Regina's mind. She didn't hear much else of the speaking. She heard three words from the blonde. "I love you." Regina looked up, thinking that it was meant for her. Emma was clutching Hook and slowly pulling him away. Of course it was for Hook, idiot. Emma then swung her left arm at the darkness. It started enveloping Emma and she looked in pain. Regina stumbled back as the darkness released its grip and ran to Robin, she screamed harshly. As Emma slowly turned around she stared at Hook, but Regina refused to keep her eyes off of Emma. As the darkness swallowed Emma up into the sky, the metal weapon dropped. And the engraving spelt two words. "Emma Swan."_

Regina sat at her desk puzzled. Emma cared for her. Not just that one time, though. The one person who has always believed in her, stuck by her side and tried to find the good in Regina. Emma. The mayor flashed a smile, and then gasped slightly. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutter. She'd only experienced this feeling twice before. Once with Robin, and with Daniel. She'd fallen in love with the saviour. The thought swirled around in her mind. Regina realised she'd felt this for some time now, but now she had time to reflect on her adventures. Emma had helped to expel the Evil Queen from Regina. When Regina asked Emma to leave she instantly insisted on staying. This warmed Regina's heart. Although, she felt something wasn't right. Was it that simple to cast out the darkness? Regina's train of thought was stopped by the sound of a door knocking.


	2. The Savior Vs The Queen

**A/N: Guys... you are astounding. 150 reads in 24 hours? I adore every single one of you. As a reward, if any of you suggest anything, I'll most likely use it (whenever I get writers block, which usually can be often) and give a shout-out to you. Again, thank you all so much for 150 reads AND the supportive reviews. It means so much to me and gives me encouragement to continue. You all spoil me. I'll stop the flirting and give you all your daily dose of Swan Queen (that's right, I'm uploading daily because I simply love you guys!). Enjoy:**

"Come in." Regina deadpanned, expecting someone like Snow or Charming to congratulate her on getting rid of the evil. She gasped and straightened herself to see a red leather jacket and blonde hair poke through the door. Emma quickly walked in, smiling. "Miss Swan." Regina held her ground and spoke in a jokingly harsh tone. She figured that after everything that had happened they both needed a bit of a laugh. Clearly Emma thought the same thing.

"Madame Mayor." She copied Regina's smirk that formed on her painted lips. Regina's memory swung back to when she first met Emma, a burning hatred for the mother of her child. "I was going to ask if you'd like a celebratory drink at Granny's but clearly you want to isolate yourself in your castle. I'll leave you to that." Emma started walking out before Regina got up slowly and swung the door shut with her magic. She turned to face Regina. "Don't challenge me, Regina."

"Why? You afraid I'll win?" Emma slowly walked towards Regina and stopped inches before her. Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked wickedly.

"No, I'm just afraid I'll hurt you." Emma matched Regina's expression, a rare sight for the mayor. Regina tensed slightly; ready for any magic Emma was prepared to attack with. Emma's gaze flicked between Regina's right and left eye and the blonde only slightly noticed the pupils expanding in the brunette's chocolate eyes. She then saw through Regina's plan and decided that magic was no way to get out of this situation. Emma hoped this wouldn't anger her majesty or that it would seem childish or silly in any way but Emma knew it would be fun. The sheriff teleported away from the office, hiding under her desk. Regina looked around the room for a second before locating the blonde within an instant.

"You need to work on your hiding skills, Sheriff Swan. I can smell your magic from here, or is that just you?" Regina slowly stepped to the desk and pulled her chair away, she saw the blonde with her hair in front of her face. She was scrunched into a tight ball and stayed perfectly still. Regina gracefully crouched down to Emma's level. "Miss Swan, I see you." Regina talked to Emma as she would a five year old. Emma sprung her head upwards, banging it on the desk. This was all an act. Regina suppressed bursting into laughter as she held her hand out. "Are you ok?" She giggled. "Here, take my hand. I'll help." _This is too easy._ Emma thought. She took Regina's hand and started to get out from under the desk. Emma then pulled on Regina's arm and pinned her to the ground. Regina was caught completely by surprise. Emma's hands then shot to her sides and started attacking them. Regina started shrieking loudly as Emma's tickling continued. "EMMA! STOP!" She shouted. Her legs kicked up furiously in attempts to get her to stop but her arms were pinned from under Emma. The blonde laughed evilly. "STOP…I…CAN'T…BREATHE…" Regina begged and Emma finally gave her mercy. She sat on her knees and waited for Regina to catch her breath. The brunette had gone slightly red and her hair was ruffled.

"Give up?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Never." Regina tackled Emma and started the same punishment. Emma was stronger than the queen and pushed her aside, stepping to the other end of the room. "You'll never escape, Sheriff. You will follow the orders of your queen or be punished." Regina stood and held her hand out, a ball of pink mist developed in her hand. She had a mischievous look in her brown eyes. She shot it at Emma who defended herself by holding her own hand out and the pink quickly disappeared. Emma looked up in victory, but was confused as the older woman still held her smile. She quickly realised and fell to the floor. The pink mist surrounded her waist and tickled her mercilessly. Regina cackled as she stood there, taking in Emma's features. She slowly walked to the laughing blonde and knelt down. "Had enough?" She said in a deep voice.

"R-Regina, st-st-stop. I'm gonna pee." She blurted in between laughs. Regina looked at Emma's smile adoringly. The door behind them suddenly burst open as Hook, Snow, Charming and Henry all ran in.

"Stop fighting!" Snow shouted immediately. Regina waved her hand and removed the spell from Emma. The blonde panted loudly and giggled slightly at times.

"What did you do to her?" Hook moved to Emma's side. "Love, are you ok?" He put his hand on her arm, helping her to sit up. Emma had now recovered.

"Relax, guys. We were only having a bit of fun." The others looked at Emma confusingly then Regina.

"What?" Henry asked, confused. Regina blushed at the imaginations of the Charmings.

"I come in here to offer her a 'congrats-on-defeating-your-evil-self' drink and she so rudely declines. I go to leave but she shuts the door, demanding a fight. So, naturally I strategized. I used my magic to teleport under her desk, and then when she was caught off guard I attacked her." Emma explained, making the tale exaggerated, like it was some brave quest by a knight.

"You attacked her?" Snow looked at her worryingly.

"Well, sorta tickled her until she begged be to stop." Emma looked smug.

"I got my own back." Regina defended honour. "You begged me to stop when I tickled you."

"You cheated. You used a magic tickling spell or something." Emma lightly hit Regina in the arm.

"It's not cheating. Just using the local resources." Regina stood up and Emma shortly joined her. The four stood there utterly dumbfounded. "What?" Regina said unabashed. She strutted out of the room, leaving Swan to deal with her family. Emma scoffed lightly.

"Guys, what is it?" Emma titled her head in annoyance.

"You…tickled Regina?" David wanted clarification. Henry and Emma had to hold in a laugh at how funny the statement sounded.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged.

"Why?" Her father asked.

"I don't know. She slammed the door in my face, what else am I meant to do?" She held her hands up to defend herself from the questions.

"Miss Swan?" Regina called to Emma. The brunette walked back to the doorway. "I will take that drink. Meet me at Granny's at twelve o' clock." She rolled her shoulder subtly and strutted off to her Mercedes.

"Want to join us? I was going to invite all of you guys anyways, and I went to Regina's because I was walking when I came up with the idea. Her office was closest and I figured she'd be there."

"Alright, love." Hook smiled and Emma pecked his cheek slightly.

"Mom? Dad? Henry?" She chirped excitedly.

"Sure." The parents said slowly, unsure on how to reply.

"I'll definitely go." Henry bounced.

"You want to invite Violet?" Emma smirked as Henry blushed. "I'm sure Regina would love it." Emma's voice was high pitched as she teased her son.

"Ok, fine. I'll invite her." He gave in. Emma nodded satisfactory before walking to her house to freshen up. She walked with a bounce to her step. She didn't know why she was being this joyous but she loved it.

 **I love writing fluff. Do you want fluffy plots or serious plots? I plan more of both but comment which you'd like more of. Love y'all (She said for the tenth time because that's how spectacular you all are, I'm just so happy with the support).**


	3. The Party

**A/N: I am utterly speechless. 388 readers in 2 days? I really love and appreciate all the support you all are giving me. It means so much to me and really boosts my confidence as a writer and person in general. Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. Without further ado, your daily dose of Swan Queen:**

Upon arriving at her house she showered, changed her shirt and jeans then wore her signature red jacket. She decided a little bit of makeup was in order for this special event. Regina had fought the darkness so hard and now she finally overcame it. Emma was so proud. She put on a pinkish lipstick to match her lip colour before adding a tiny bit of blusher, adding a rosy tint to her cheeks. She didn't want to go all out as she didn't want to steal the attention. This was Regina's big celebration. Emma checked the clock and started walking to Granny's.

Regina changed into a white shirt, black vest over the top and black trousers, tying it together with smart boots. She redid her makeup and hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She undid one of the shirt's top buttons, exposing her cleavage a fraction more. She felt confident and wanted to show it, but at the same time the children were attending, so she redid the button up, had one last check-up and headed off.

The pair decided to walk to Granny's and arrived at exactly the same time. They met outside and greeted each other.

"Miss Swan." Regina smiled.

"Don't start, Regina." Emma scolded.

"What? I'm only saying your name." Regina shrugged innocently.

"Your shirt is like halfway down your chest." Emma criticised. Regina quickly looked down. The button must've come undone! She looked at the buttons and they were all fine. Regina looked up at Emma who was close to a giggle fit. Regina scowled.

"Emma. Care to tell me why you would even imagine looking in such places." Regina held her head high.

"It's called a joke, Regina. I didn't look." Emma raised her eyebrow in a sarcastic way but it still made Regina's heart beat slightly faster.

"Whatever you say, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the entrance to Granny's, Emma quickly following her. Emma entered the diner and saw many banners and other decorations spread around the place. Regina followed Emma and everyone popped out from under the tables and shouted surprise, scaring both women. It took them a moment to realise but it was a surprise party for Regina. She smiled brightly and chuckled at the sweet gesture. Everyone appeared to be here, the dwarves, the Charmings, Henry, Violet, etc. The two were offered a beer each, which they took with gratitude. Everyone started socialising, especially with Regina. They'd all warmed up to the ex-Evil Queen now and Regina loved it. Emma found herself observing, no-one really came to talk to her. She watched Regina dreamily. Her eyes were a pretty brown, her hair looked perfect and her lips donned a fiery shade of red. Emma smiled lazily. Hook noticed Emma alone and walked up to her, nudging her slightly with his hook. She jumped like it was a massive scare.

"Calm down, love. It's only me." He smiled shyly. Emma tried to smile back but it came out awkwardly. _What's wrong with you today, Swan?_ She mentally pinched herself. She shook her head rapidly to try to shake this feeling. She hugged her…boyfriend. Was boyfriend the right word? Yes, they loved each other, but they've only been on one date, which went ok except from the intruder and Hook's attitude due to his returned hand. They hadn't discussed it.

"Hi, Hook…Actually excuse me a sec. I gotta go to the bathroom." She ducked out and into one of the stalls. She sighed and sat down. She didn't really need to go but she needed air. She snuck out of the window and took many deep breaths. She gasped as she saw Regina walking down the street. Only... it wasn't Regina. It was her face, but the clothes were regal. Emma gasped as she realised it was the Evil Queen. She looked towards Emma with a terrifying grin. The blonde tried to run or scream but fell unconscious within a nanosecond of trying an escape.

 **Again, thank you all. I love everyone of you. Mwah! Sorry for the late update! I was tired last night and forgot to update. Thanks to those reviewers who tell me what they think would be best; it really helps me see what you guys would like to see and the good comments are just fabulous!**


	4. Emma's Missing

**A/N: 1,000 reads! You are all just simply incredible. By the way, I wrote a short Swan Queen fanfiction called The Spell. It was created by a suggestion from hotkillerz, who said "how about a spell that reveals true love and Hook isn't Emma's." Thank you for the suggestion and thank you everyone for 1,000 reads. 1,000! It's just mind-blowing. I'm amazed and heart-warmed. Anyways, here is your daily dose of Swan Queen.**

Regina had become bored with socializing with these people. She barely knew them and they only just took the time to know them. They were uninteresting. All full of hope and butterflies. Regina decided Emma could make her smile. She spun her head around the room. She frowned when she saw the distressed pirate. _He's obviously upset Emma. She's missing and she wouldn't miss this unless someone upset her. He looks guilty._ She stormed up to Hook. She then realized she couldn't just waltz up to Hook and ask where Emma was. It'd be suspicious, especially after the events this morning. Her thoughts started bouncing back and forth. Hook had seen her and sighed in exasperation.

"Have you seen Swan?" Hook asked.

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing." Regina mentally smacked herself for admitting that.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom, but she's been gone for almost ten minutes. I can't check because it's the ladies. Check for me, will you?" He ordered. Regina would've raged at the pirate for being so disrespectful but remembered that she needed to find Emma. She agreed and walked inside. She gasped at the window. There was a lock on it, but it was unlocked and left on the handle. Emma probably had to get some air. Regina remembered looking at Emma out of the corner of her eye, staring at Regina. She groaned. _Damnit, Regina. You took it too far. This is what I get for letting my emotions control me._ She pushed her way past the crowd and outside, looking around the street. Maybe Emma had gone home. Regina walked to Emma's grand house and knocked. After waiting a few seconds she banged the door harder.

"Emma?" Regina called. "It's Regina." She hoped this would change the blonde's sudden isolation. "If you don't answer I'll have no choice but to come in myself." She warned. After a minute of no reply she waved a finger and the door was unlocked. She twisted the black, metal handle, slowly. Despite not wanting to admit it, she was fearful of what was inside the sheriff's house. She inhaled deeply and opened the door, peaking her head through. She instantly saw a note on the table in the kitchen and ran to it. It had neat handwriting in black fountain pen. Regina picked it up and held it in her hands. She looked at the text and froze, dropping the note. It swayed in the air before falling onto the floor at Regina's heeled shoes. The brunette shrunk to her knees and sobbed on the ground. She shouldn't have been so naive. After several moments of hard crying a knocking was heard. More like a banging. Presumably Hook worrying about his lover. The door was heard opening and four people were heard scrambling in. A shushing was emitted from a female voice. Regina tried to quiet down so she wouldn't be seen. She couldn't be seen this week.

"I heard something." The female voice said. It was Snow. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" A male voice that belonged to Charming.

"Yeah, I heard it too." This was a younger voice. Henry. A couple of tears spilled from Regina's eyes.

"Ok, what was it?" A cold, British voice said.

"Crying, I think." Snow said slowly.

"Let's search. I'll go with Hook. Snow you go with Henry. Shout if you find something." Charming instructed quickly. Regina put the note back where she found it and whisked herself away with a flick of her hand. She transported herself to her office. This was the first place she thought to go. She was always in power here, everyone was afraid of her. Everyone except one person; Emma. Regina curled into a ball, her arms around her legs and sobbed into them, her makeup running. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and it scared her slightly. She didn't see the caller ID through her foggy vision.

"Hello, Regina." A dark, female voice spoke. It sounded smug and terrifying. Regina stuttered for a moment, unable to make out words. This voice frightened her more than anything had before. "I want you to meet me in your vault in one hour." The stranger explained.

" _REGINA!"_ Another voice was heard shouting through the phone. It was produced by a female and sounded desperate yet brave. Regina nearly dropped her phone.

"Emma?" She whispered.

"Shut up." The evil woman ordered. A slight whooshing was heard and the desperate voice ceased.

"Emma? What have you done to her?" Shouted Regina. She wanted to break down and start bawling but she knew she had to remain brave and calm.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not going to hurt her _yet._ " The emphasis on "yet" triggered Regina's breath to quicken.

"W-what do you want?" Regina croaked.

"I want to win the war we've had all these years." These words confused Regina. She hadn't had a war with anyone in a long time apart from… _No._ Regina shook her head in denial. Then she got angry.

"The Evil Queen." Regina growled.

"You never should've let me out to play, Regina. Now, the 'saviour' is the one to pay the price." The Evil Queen chuckled wickedly into the phone. "Now, dear. Meet me at my vault in one hour." The call was ended and Regina made a face of hurt as she remembered that those last words she had told Emma once when she taught Emma magic. Regina sighed angrily. She was mad at herself for letting the Evil Queen free. She knew it wasn't that simple and mentally slapped herself square in the face.

 **A/N: A reminder to check out The Spell, suggested by hotkillerz (thank you for the suggestion, by the way), and thanks for 1,000 reads. It means a lot.**


	5. Captive

**A/N: Sorry, this is a short update. Usually, I produce one chapter a day, no matter the length, but today I'm uploading two because it's my birthday tomorrow so I won't be uploading tomorrow. Here is your daily dose (x2) of SwanQueen:**

Emma was bound to a chair when she woke up. She struggled but remembered her kidnapper. The Evil Queen. Regina was in trouble. Emma fought harder with her restraints. The Evil Queen strode into the room.

"Miss Swan." She used Regina's nickname for the blonde. Emma felt anger light inside of her.

"Don't call me that." She spat.

"Why? Is it Regina's special pet name for you?" She teased Emma and held two fingers under her chin, forcing her face up. "Is that makeup I see?" The Queen had a vicious glint in her eyes. Emma pulled her face down, letting her blonde hair cover it. The Queen slowly reached for Emma's side. The sheriff tried to resist but couldn't. The bonds were done up tight. The brunette slipped her hand in her jean pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Pass code." She ordered.

"I'm surprised you know how to use a phone, considering your dress sense." Emma mumbled. The Queen held her hand out, strangling Emma. She choked and struggled. "Alright." She complied in a raspy voice. The Queen sheathed her hand and Emma spluttered and gasped for air. She coughed while the Queen searched Emma's phone.

"I still have Regina's memories. I how to use a phone." She explained. She tapped the phone and put it to her ear. Who was she calling? The phone rang and the Queen's sneer grew. "Hello, Regina." Emma looked up at the sound of Regina's name. "I want you to meet me in your vault in one hour." Emma realised this was a trap and did the first thing that came to her mind.

"REGINA!" She shouted, trying to warn Regina that it was a trap. It was also a sign saying she was alive and well enough to speak. The Queen waved her hand and everything became black.


	6. Henry's Visit

Regina sat at her desk, breathing deeply in and out, tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't cry again. She'd go up to her evil self and bargain. She wasn't going to lose anyone else, especially Emma, the one who'd refused to give up on Regina. She slammed her fist into the desk to expel some anger. Her phone buzzed again. She checked the caller ID to see it was Henry. She answered instantly.

"Hi, honey." She remembered she had to act oblivious.

"Mom. It's me. Emma's gone missing." He said in between as if he'd been running.

"What? Where are you?" Regina's acting was going quite well.

"I was in Grandma and Grandpa's apartment, searching for clues. Hook told me you went looking for her in the girls' bathroom after she went there and didn't come out."

"Yes, the window was opened and I presumed she went home. I walked there but she wasn't there so I went back, thinking I missed her or misread the situation." She lied through her teeth. "Anyhow, I'm coming now, honey. We will find her." Regina said to her son, but she actually said it for herself as well.

"No need. I'm right outside." As if on cue, a knocking was heard from outside.

"Henry?" Regina called. She didn't want to let anyone in without identification.

"Yeah, mom." Henry replied. He slowly opened the door. "Mom? Are you ok?"

"Of course. It's not me in danger. Why do you ask?" Regina was curious as to why her son was asking this question to _her._

"Your eyes are red and puffy, and your makeup looks smudged. You've been crying." He stated. Regina realised this and frantically wiped her cheeks and eyes.

"Sorry. I just miss Robin." Regina was thankful for her rapid thought process and ability to lie.

"I get it." Henry nodded his head understandingly. "I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be, sweetheart. It's not your fault. And anyways, we have bigger problems. Do you have any sign of Emma?"

"Just a note we found at her house. We also thought we heard crying but when we stopped to listen it stopped."

"What did the note say?"

"I think it said something like 'She is the price you'll pay for defying me.'" Regina mentally corrected Henry. _Actually, it said 'She is the price you pay for your continuous defiance against me.'_ Regina could picture the note clearly in her head. It was always the painful memories that were clearest to Regina.

"Who do you think it's from?" Regina decided to ask lots of questions, even though she knew the answers. She needed to disguise herself in curiosity.

"We don't know. Could be any villain we've faced." Shrugged the boy.

"Where are the others?"

"Hook's searching Emma's place. Grandma and Grandpa are searching the diner, the place she was last seen in."

"They left you alone after knowing Emma has been abducted?" Regina said angrily for the irresponsibility of the others.

"It's ok, mom. I'm fine." Henry tried calming his mother, not wanting his family to suffer her wrath.

"Alright, I'll take you to the Charmings then do some research of my own." Regina stood and started walking to the door.

"Wait, what? No, I'm going with you." Henry insisted.

"It's too dangerous." Regina looked at her son tiredly, showing that she didn't want to have to do this now.

"We're just searching." He persisted.

" _You_ are searching. I'm going to try some spells to find Emma and they could be dangerous. I haven't tried any of them in a while and I'll need some things from my vault." She explained and Henry sighed.

"Fine. Can I help Hook, though? He needs more help, and my grandparents are two people."

"Ok. Let's go." Regina led her son into the car, drove him to Emma's house, and explained to Hook that she planned to use spells. He argued but Regina walked off. She drove to her vault and waited.


	7. Author's Note

**Dear all,**

 **I apologize for my lack of uploading. Stuff has happened! I will upload** ** _very_** **soon, I hope. Thank you all for your patience and support. When I next upload, I will produce a chapter for every day I've missed.**

 **Yours Sincerely (so formal),**

 **Plumper Do**


	8. Emma's Dream

**A/N: Guys...I'm so sorry. I've missed out not one, not two but three whole days! To apologize, I am going to upload 3 extra long chapters today, one for everyday I've missed. But can we just talk about something? I've gained 2,525 readers in 8 days. I love you guys. You are all fabulous, everyone of you from the UK to Egypt. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Here's your daily dose (x3) of Swan Queen:**

Emma turned, daring to look behind her as she ran. A figure was chasing her. It looked terrifying. The woman had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and a scar above her lip. Emma panted but refused to stop. She wasn't going to give her freedom up now. Her legs were numb. The blonde noticed something to her right and sprinted to it. She stopped upon identifying it and fell to her knees. Regina was laid limply on the grass. Emma dug her hand into the brunette's chest but found it heartless. The Evil Queen approached her.

"You will always lose the ones you love. The only way to stop this happening is to make sure Regina doesn't do this. It's her fault. Look around." Emma looked up through her tears and saw her whole family...dead. She growled, stood and ripped the other woman's heart out. It was as black as night. Emma crushed it. She looked at the Queen but saw someone else in her place. Regina.

"No, Regina! I'm sorry." Emma cried as Regina fell to the ground. "Don't leave me."

Emma screamed as she woke up, panting. She inspected her surroundings; still bound. She recognized the stone walls and could feel the magical presence embedded here; Regina's vault. Her commotion had gotten the Queen's attention.

"Having trouble, savior?" She smirked. Emma laying her eyes on Regina's face, despite it's wicket look, was slightly comforting. _Don't leave me._ The words Emma uttered to Regina in her nightmare echoed around her mind. Why did she say that of all things? Why not I'm sorry or I didn't realize or something else? And why was she so obsessed with the nightmare? It wasn't real. Emma realized how friendly she had become with Regina, not just recently, but over the last couple of years. Emma smiled, picturing herself with Regina, but the happiness quickly faded as she felt the hard stare she was receiving from her kidnapper. "What's on your mind, Savior?" She said in an eerie tone. Emma looked at her with the most threatening glare she could form. It must not have been very effective because the Queen simply sneered. "Tell me." She ordered. Emma would've struggled but her previous attempts had been useless so she faced away, letting her blonde locks cover her face. The Queen forced Emma's head up with magic. "Now. I won't ask again."

"Why do you want to know?" Emma _really_ hated this woman. She was evil, and in the form of Regina. It was unsettling.

"I have my reasons. Do you dare to question your queen?" She asked, her frustration getting noticeable at Emma's constant talking.

"You are not my queen." Usually, Emma would be calm and not respond, but this woman dared threaten Regina. Emma was so defensive of her friend lately.

"Right, my other half is, right?" When Emma grimaced at the words the Queen smirked with this new found information.

"No." Emma deadpanned.

"You didn't say that you had no queen." Emma kicked herself for her bad choice of words.

"I never said that I _did_ have a queen." Emma decided to use her wit to stall. Her family would come. But were they powerful enough for the Evil Queen?

"You have quite the attitude, Swan." The Queen was getting annoyed now, and that would mean her losing her temper.

"Why are we here?" Emma was getting talkative, but the question rung in her head. _Just stay quiet, Swan._ She told herself.

"You'll see, Miss Swan." The Queen's voice was full of revenge.

"I told you, don't call me that." Emma demanded harshly.

"Why not?" The other woman was surprised at the sheriff's attitude, and getting increasingly furious. Emma sat silently, her eyes pointed down to avoid the Queen's stare. Emma heard her high heels clack against the stone floor. The footsteps receded. She heard a whoosh but still remained silent. "Well, well." Emma heard the Queen say.

"Where's Emma?" Emma pricked her eyes and shot her head up. The voice was soothing, familiar and heart-warming. It was Regina

 **I say 'extra long chapters' but that's not really the case. Sorry!**


	9. A Snow Storm

Regina noticed her evil self stride in and straightened her posture to cover her fear.

"Well, well." The woman sneered.

"Where's Emma?" Regina hated the way her voice croaked.

"Far from here. But let's make a deal." She stepped towards Regina. Her being was frightening in itself, but Regina was terrified. This was herself; she knew her memories, secrets and weaknesses.

"What deal?" Normally, Regina would deny any deal but Emma's life was at risk.

"Your heart in exchange for hers." Regina gasped as the Queen held a bright red heart, glowing and pumping. Regina froze, eyeing the heart. "You have until sunset. Don't fake it. I'll know." And with that the Queen was enveloped in a purple smoke. When it dissipated she was gone. Regina collapsed onto the chest behind her, breathing heavily. She fought back her sobs, gulping roughly. She decided to exit her vault. She took in a mouthful of forest air and she never liked the taste of it so much as she did now. She walked to the diner, hoping for a bit of advice from the Charmings. Emma's parents deserved to know everything. She inhaled slowly and set foot into the diner. She yelped as an arrow was shot her way. She caught it, with it only a few centimetres from her chest. She sighed and dropped it, stepping on it. The crack it produced as it snapped under her heel was satisfying. Snow walked out, bow in her hands, loaded with another arrow. She aimed at Regina.

"Snow. It's me, put your weapon down." Regina held her hands out/ Anger sparked on Snow's face. She walked towards Regina and slapped her on the cheek. Regina put her hand to her now red cheek. She chose to say nothing but looked at Snow with a disbelieving tone.

"How dare you?" Snow thundered. "HOW DARE YOU?" She shouted, causing Regina to flinch. "You've kidnapped and hurt our daughter. Where is she?" Her bow was aimed between Regina's eyes.

"No. That was the Evil Queen. Remember we released her. Turns out it isn't as easy to rid your darkness by crushing it." Regina stared Snow pinpoint in the eyes. She wasn't convinced.

"Prove it." Snow said hoarsely. The older woman stuttered, trying to find a way to persuade her. She then knew what she had to do.

"Because I'd never hurt your daughter." Regina said softly, but Snow scoffed. "It's true. I may have tried in the past but she always beat me, never gave up. That's one of the many things I admire about her. The way she doesn't stop until she achieves her goals. She did that for me. Emma was the only one that didn't give up on me. When everyone was convinced I was evil, Emma saw good in me. Emma _was_ the good in me. She's brightened my dark soul with her beaming smile and beautiful green eyes. I owe her everything. She's the reason I have Henry. She never gave up on my happy ending and now I realise that she _is_ my happy ending." Regina was in tears as Snow softened, amazed at Regina's speech. She laid her bow on the table and hugged Regina.

"You love her?" Snow asked.

"More than anything, apart from Henry." She sniffed. Snow sighed.

"I'm sorry, Regina."

"No, I'm sorry. But how'd you find out about the Evil Queen?"

"Help from Gold." She shrugged.

"What? Did he offer you a deal?" She asked, a mix of anger and worry in her voice.

"Yeah. It wasn't much, luckily; information for a favour. I owe him something in the future."

"He's dangerous. He'll do something bad. You shouldn't have done that. You could've asked me or-" She was cut off by Snow grabbing Regina by the arms.

"She's my daughter and that was the only chance I had." She stared Regina in the eyes. Regina sighed.

"I should've told you." Regina said quietly.

"What?" Snow was confused.

"I knew. I've always known ever since I found the note in Emma's house."

"But we took that note away."

"I read it before you all arrived." Regina explained, guilty at this fact. Snow huffed. "So, what do I do now?"


	10. Heart's Desire

**I feel like the most horrible author in the history of authors. I haven't uploaded in** ** _so_** **long. Things have been happening but I've rested and I'm back on track. Thank you all for your patience and the reviews that people have left me are sweeter than honey. Here is your dose of Swan Queen:**

Emma gained consciousness, thankful for not having any nightmares. She was still tied to the chair but she noticed that she wasn't in Regina's vault, but the library.

"REGINA?" Emma shouted to see if Regina was anywhere. No reply came. Emma was both relieved and worried. There was no smug remark, meaning the Evil Queen was out, but the Evil Queen was _out._ Regina could be, no, _is_ in danger. The blonde struggled with her restraints, painfully they rubbed against her wrists. She tried to use magic to rid of them but they appeared to have been charmed. She looked around and saw the books. Her eyes lit up when she saw a small hand mirror. She waved her hand and it fell to the floor, shattering. She grimaced at the sound but shook it off. She used her magic, transporting a large piece into her palm. She gripped it so it wouldn't slip from her hand and bent her wrists uncomfortably so it would reach the ropes. She grunted as she drew it back and forth painfully as the shard cut into her hand. After several minutes of pointless struggle, the ropes just… vanished. Emma dropped the mirror shard and blood dripped out from her hand. She looked up confused.

"Emma!" There was a woman in front of her. She had shiny, brown hair, deep, glassy, chocolate eyes and a cute little scar above her quivering lip. Emma nearly started crying but refused to release them.

"Regina?" Emma smiled.

"Are you ok?" Regina looked down at Emma's bleeding hand, taking it in her own and inspecting the wound. "You're hurt." Regina magically summoned a handkerchief and lightly dabbed the blood off. Emma just stared at Regina's face with awe.

"You found me?" Emma breathed.

"Of course. I used a tracking spell on one of your shirts." Regina then surrounded the blonde's hand in purple magic. It was replaced with a bandage. She looked into Emma's eyes with pure worry. "Are you hurt anywhere else? I know her, she'll likely have hurt you elsewhere?"

"No, Regina. I'm fine." Emma chuckled and Regina sighed.

"Let's go." Regina helped Emma stand.

"I'm ok. I can walk now." Emma said. Regina darted for the door. She heard a whoosh then gasp from behind her. She spun round to find Emma facing her with a mix of shock, confusion, pain and terror donning her face. Behind the blonde was the Evil Queen, the most stomach turning smile on her face, completing the look with wide eyes. Her hand was in Emma's back. The evil woman yanked her hand out to reveal a heart coloured the brightest, prettiest scarlet Regina had ever seen. The Queen tightened her grip and Emma exclaimed in pain, clutching her chest.

"I told you, Regina. Look outside." She snarled. Regina let a tear slide down her cheek as she saw the sky orange and the sun cut in half but the horizon. "I gave you until sunset. Decide now." She ordered and visibly increased the pressure around Emma's heart.

"Alright." The brunette blurted, holding her hands out. She ripped her own heart out. Emma's face was one of agony, making Regina's tears unleash.

"No... Regina… p-please…don't do- Agh!" Emma forced the words out, begging Regina to stop.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Regina's voice cracked.

"Your power is equal to mine. I want to harness all of it. Now give it to me." She shouted.

"Emma, goodbye. Thank you for always being there." Emma eyed Regina as she said this and the brunette crushed her own heart. Her face held pain then nothing. She sunk and fell roughly. The Queen, too, crashed to the floor then evaporated in a purple smoke. Emma slammed her heart back into her chest and ran to Regina.

"No! Regina, please. I'm sorry." Emma supported Regina's head and hugged her tightly, rocking her slightly. "No." She sobbed. "Please, come back. You're the only one to truly understand me. You taught me magic and broke down my walls. I need you like water. Don't leave me, don't do this. Open your beautiful eyes and smile with that pretty smile that can overpower any evil. Say something. Anything! Just do something to let me know you're still here. Still alive. Just please…please…please…" She stopped crying for a moment to cup Regina's face with one hand. "I love you." She whispered and kissed Regina lightly. She then sobbed harder.

"Emma?" She heard a male voice shout her name. "Swan!" She didn't look up, but identified the British voice as Killian's. Footsteps entered the room. "Emma?" He said lightly upon finding her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he crouched down to her level. Emma snapped her head up to glare at Hook. Her eyes were red, puffy, wet and glassy.

"Am _I_ ok? Regina is dead and it's my fault. I left that party alone and I didn't fight back." Emma knew it wasn't her fault but she needed someone to blame.

"No, love. It's the Evil Queen's doing." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, love. We can go bury her." He urged her.

"No!" She shouted. "I'm not leaving her."

"She's already gone, Emma." Hook knew he had to be delicate because Emma had just lost a close friend and was pissed. Those words triggered something in Emma. A flame of anger at everything for taking Regina away.

"No…" She growled with a hoarse voice.

"What?" Hook was puzzled at Emma's denial.

"No! She's not gone. I can bring her back." She said. Hook was suddenly concerned at her words. She drove her hand to her heart, tugging it out.

"Swan, what are you doing?" He nearly shouted.

"Splitting my heart." She whimpered.

"No, Emma. I didn't work last time." He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's the only way." She resisted against him, letting Regina's body fall back. "Let go."

"No! This'll kill you. I won't let this happen." He hooked Emma's wrist and snatched the heart away with his hand. Emma glared at him with fury. "I don't want to do this. I'm only doing to it to protect you." He warned, tears stinging his eyes.

"No…please." She begged, standing. Her expression made his next action more difficult.

"Emma Swan…" He started speaking into her heart. "Forget Re-." He was silenced when Emma ran up to him and punched him. He stumbled back, his hook at his cheek as blood drooled from his mouth. She held up her fist threateningly. "Forg-." He expected another punch so prepared to dodge it but got a knee to the crotch. He yelled and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Killian." She sniffed and used magic to heal him then whisk him away, but not before re-claiming her heart. She knelt down to Regina and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She connected their lips briefly before gripping her heart with both hands. She screamed in suffering while she twisted her heart and pulled it in half. It felt like her entire body was being twisted and stretched. She panted as she felt herself becoming tired. She used the rest of her energy to put one half into Regina's body and one half in her own but then blacked out.


	11. Let Me Go

**Hello all. Usually this would be some big apology on how late this update it. However, I have purposely held off updating to leave it on a cliff-hanger. I'm such a tease, I know. Y'all excited for Season 6? I am. Let's hope there's at least a tablespoon of SQ in the mix. Suggest, review, favourite, follow, etc. Can we just take a moment, though? 5,700 reads... You are all so fabulous. I love you all. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN.**

She woke up in…no. She was lying on her parents' apartment bed but the entire place was in ruin. Her eyes widened at the sight of Regina sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Regina?" She called, standing up. The brunette turned round.

"Emma." She ran to Emma and they embraced each other.

"Are we in…?" Emma didn't pull away and couldn't find the courage to finish her question.

"Hell? Yes." Both women sighed. "You're an idiot. Completely stupid." Regina scolded.

"I know." Emma said sheepishly.

"Emma, you have to let me go." Regina pulled away.

"What?" Emma was confused, tears underlining her eyes.

"You're alive, Emma. You're just sleeping. If you care about me then live your life. You've brought me Henry, my happiness. You've protected me and stood by me. But most importantly you always had faith in me. When everyone else thought I was evil you saw light. I owe you everything. You've already done enough for me. Please, live without me. I'll move on to a better place." She smiled, her own tears threatening to escape. Emma shook her head.

"No. I can't. I'll never stop fighting for you because I lo-." Emma was stopped when Regina kissed her. Emma kissed back tearfully.

"Please." Regina was desperate.

"I can't promise that. I'm so sorry, Regina." She persisted but fatigue washed over her and Emma fell to the floor unconscious.

 **Oh, wow. This was a** ** _very_** **short update. I'm sorry. Would it help if I uploaded the next chapter today as well? Thought so. Thanks for the support. Review, suggest things, follow, all that. Love y'all.**


	12. I Love You

**AH! I forgot to post it last night. I finished writing it but I thought "Yes! I've finished, now I can rest." I completely forgot to post it! Thank you to hotkillerz for telling me that I hadn't posted. Anyways, you excited for this? Well, if you weren't you wouldn't have read this far. If you have read this far, thank you so much. The support brings me so much joy and urges me to continue. Y'all are the reason this has gone so far and I thank you all. Anyways, here's your SQ, take it and savour it.**

She gasped awake, her parents, Henry and Hook surrounding her. She was in her own bed in her house.

"Sweetie." Snow said and pulled Emma into a hug. David and Henry shortly followed.

"Honey, we're so sorry." David apologised.

"Why?" Emma's voice was dull and emotionless.

"We didn't fight hard enough for you and you nearly died." Henry explained. "We're still waiting for Regina to wake up."

"Don't apologise. You've always fought hard enough for me. Don't be sorry. Not for me at least. I am sorry, Henry, but Regina's…" She closed her eyes to contain her tears and gulped. "…gone." She couldn't say dead. Henry chuckled causing Emma to open her eyes and look perplexed. "What?" Hope shimmered inside Emma. She heard a groaning from across the room. She sat up and the others surrounding her stepped away. Emma threw her sheets off and ran to the figure on the couch. She had shiny, brown hair, beautiful, peaceful, closed eyes and a cute, little scar above her pretty lip. Emma gasped as Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"Emma?" Regina whispered and Emma made a watery laugh, two tears trailing down her cheek. Regina swiped them away, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes.

"Regina. Are you alright?" She tilted her head to match the angle Regina was lying at.

"Of course, but how am I alive?" Regina stared at Emma's green eyes adoringly.

"I…split my…heart." She spoke shyly, Regina became breathless.

"How did you know that would work?" She whispered. Emma turned pink.

"I…didn't." Emma shrunk in embarrassment, expecting Regina to call her an idiot. Instead, Regina grabbed Emma's neck and pulled her in, their lips colliding. Emma put her hands on Regina's waist and the brunette stood up. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck further and Emma responded by clutching Regina's waist, her arms around it tightly, obliterating the gap between them. They didn't hear the others exit nor did they care. Regina emitted a low moan, making Emma move her lips. Regina matched Emma's lip movements. They parted but only enough to catch their breaths. "How long have you been dying to do that?" Emma asked, her gaze flickering between Regina's eyes, individually, and her lips. Regina licked her lips.

"Too long." Regina said eagerly and pulled Emma in again. Their lips moving passionately, Regina's hand rummaging through Emma's blonde locks, whilst Emma's hands stroking up and down the brunette's back. They swayed, lost together in their world; no danger or death, just each other. They kissed until their lungs burned with the need for air. They parted, panting and grinning like idiots. They took a moment to even their breathing.

"Hey, Regina." Emma smirked innocently.

"Yes, Emma." The mayor's eyes were hazily trained on Emma's lips.

"I think that spell you put on me this morning was unfair." Regina was distracted. "I think I need some pay-back." Emma's smirk moulded into a mischievous one but Regina only found it more alluring.

"Uh-huh." Regina didn't really listen and started to lean closer to Emma. The blonde then started gripping Regina's hips and the brunette jolted awake. "Wait, don't you dare." She warned but she was too late. She tried to run away but Emma wrapped one arm around Regina's waist and tickled her with the other. "No, no, no. Aha. Em-Emma, sto-stop." She shrieked as she sunk to the ground. Emma pinned her down on her back and sat on her stomach, her knees either side of the laughing woman below her. She tickled Regina, loving her laughs and shrieks. Regina kicked and flung her arms around in resistance. "I ca-can't b-breathe, Emma, Stop!" She pleaded. Emma finally stopped and laid next to her, watching Regina recover. The brunette's hair was ruffled so Emma sweetly brushed it behind her ear, her hand lightly trailing her face before settling on her cheek.

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina turned to her side to face Emma. Their faces were close.

"I love you." She beamed. Regina wanted everything to freeze. Just looking at Emma's brightness in her smile, eyes and just being so joyful and pure. She smiled as Emma said what they both knew.

"I love you more." Regina smirked. Emma scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

"It's the truth." Regina said smugly.

"No it's not." Emma retaliated. Regina put on a wild grin.

"Prove it." She said. Emma pushed Regina onto her back and straddled her, kissing her hard.

 **Here's a little teaser for the next update because I like teasing you guys: "Hey, Killian. I'm really sorry. We can still be friends, right?" He clenched his jaw and looked at Emma with an unreadable expression, worrying Emma.**


	13. Thoughts

**Anyone ship Hook x Charming? Well, you're in luck. I've included a sprinkle of it in this chapter. However, just stay still there. Right there. I'm going to give every single one of you a telepathic hug. 7,000 reads. I'm overjoyed. The support and adoration of this fanfiction is heart-warming. I love you all so much (she said for the 1,000th time). Enjoy!**

Snow paced around the diner. She'd left her phone at Emma's, but that wasn't the reason for her distress.

"We can get it later." David sighed. "They need some privacy."

"I know but Emma and Regina? The Evil Queen and the saviour?" Snow made a face. David chuckled.

"To be fair, they have done a lot together." David said, trying to defend the relationship.

"Thanksgiving will be weird now." Snow stated.

"Yeah." David agreed awkwardly.

"How could we not see it?" Snow asked. "I mean; it seems obvious now."

"I guess the Charmings have a tendency of not realising their feelings for a while." David joked. Snow smiled although it was brief. "Hey. Don't worry. This will take some getting used to but it will work. I mean, I didn't like Hook at first. Now I realise he's a great friend." He smiled. It quickly vanished as he and Snow spotted the pirate with a sorrowful expression. Hook looked lost, confused and upset. "I'll talk to him." He strode up to Hook and sat down opposite him. "Hey, Hook. It's a lot to take in, right?" He said lightly.

"I just…loved her so much. When Regina died she ripped her heart out. I tried stopping her, grabbing her heart and doing the only thing I could think of: commanding her to forget Regina. She punched me and looked at me with so much anger. I'd never seen her like that. She healed me and sent me away. That's when I called you and rushed to Emma to find her out cold on the floor." He said defeated.

"Imagine how I feel. My daughter is doing…whatever with the woman who tried to kill me and my wife on several occasions."

"And occasionally flirted with you." Kill chuckled, triggering a laugh from David.

"You'll find another." David said after a pause. "It's not as easy as 'love at first sight'. When I met Snow she stole a ring from me which I was going to give to my fiancée. Then she hit me with a rock, I have a scar to prove it. If it makes you feel better, you have us. We are your family and we all care for you." Charming smiled.

"You care about me?" Hook raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

"Well, I said _we_ care." David said simply.

"'We' includes you."

"Ok, fine. Maybe I do care." David rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, mate." Hook said.

"No problem, _mate._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wife to attend to." He stood up. "And remember, you're a handsome man and there's plenty of fish in the sea." He winked and went to Snow.

"Gosh, how do you think Henry feels?" She said, staring at her grandson. His face was difficult to read. "I'll check on him." She offered and approached him, sitting beside him. He was writing. "What're you writing?" He jolted out of his daze.

"I don't know. It just writes. I think I've finished. Want to read?" Snow nodded and he handed her the book. She skimmed the words and when she finished she observed a picture of a blonde woman in a red jacket clutching a brunette in her arms on the floor. She smiled and faced Henry. "How are you feeling." She asked softly.

"Awesome. I'm so happy for my moms. I knew this would happen eventually." He beamed. Snow admired how he was so much like both of his mothers and how joyous he was. "It's going to be gross to live with, though." He grimaced slightly at the thought.

"Yeah. But I'm happy that they're happy too." Snow admitted.


	14. Family Visit

**Holy Mary-Margaret mother of Emma, I've taken my sweet time in uploading this chapter. I've fractured my leg and haven't had access to my laptop until now. But I hope it's worth the wait. Remember, suggestions will be heavily appreciated and used in either this fanfiction or an entirely separate one, so please feel free to. Again, thank you so much for the supportive comments and improvements; you all are so nice. Sorry for the long wait but here it is. Enjoy!**

"Emma, we need to stop. We can save this for later. Your parents are worried sick." The two had transferred to Emma's bed and they were only in shirts, bras and underwear. Regina knew Emma had to talk to Hook and her parents.

"You're the one who wanted me to prove I love you more." Emma said huskily.

"Fine, go speak to everyone. I'll wait here. Then we can continue." She smirked as she proposed the compromise.

"Fine, but what do I say to get myself out again?" She got up and started dressing, leaving Regina without her warmth in the bed.

"Tell them you're tired after _nearly dying._ You even look tired." She joked. Emma rolled her eyes and slipped into her jeans and red jacket.

"Thanks to you." She quipped and winked before exiting the house. She drove to Granny's and entered awkwardly. She passed her parents to sit opposite Hook. "Hey, Killian. I'm really sorry. We can still be friends, right?" He clenched his jaw and looked at Emma with an unreadable expression, worrying Emma. He looked up at Emma's worry and relaxed.

"No, Swan. I'm sorry. I nearly made you forget Regina, even though you love her."

"No. Don't be sorry. You were trying to protect me. Plus, that was in the past. You'll get over me. I'm an emotional wreck with walls." She scoffed at herself.

"No, you've just dealt with a lot of pain. Regina can probably help you more than I can. Just be happy, Emma." He took her hand and kissed her knuckle, smiling.

"Thank you so much Killian. You're the best." She kissed his cheek then approached her parents.

"Emma are you ok?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. What about you guys?" Snow looked at Emma.

"Well, you must've been worried sick and…I'm in love with Regina." She said, a shy smirk cracked her cheeks.

"Regina is a fine lady, as long as she doesn't hurt you and you take care of each other." David said. Snow nodded in agreement, both of them smiling welcomingly. Emma pulled them into a brief hug.

"Thank you." Emma said. "Now, I gotta check on Henry." She walked up to her son. "Hey, kid."

"Ma, you ok?" He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, kid. I can handle the Evil Queen." She chuckled. Henry pulled away grinning.

"Speaking of my mom. What happened between you two?" He asked teasingly, making Emma blush.

"Well, when I was unconscious I had a dream and realised my feelings for her. She rescued me and bandaged my cut hand. The Evil Queen took my heart but Regina crushed her own heart to stop the Queen from crushing mine. It worked, the Queen disappeared. I split my heart to save her. Then I blacked out and woke up in my house with you guys." She stared down, reliving the memories. Henry chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said warmly.

"Thanks, Henry. But how do you feel about this?"

"Relieved to be honest. This morning was a dead giveaway of your feelings. It's sweet, I guess, but it's going to be gross." He grimaced slightly and Emma made a face of fake shock.

"Gross?" She looked at Henry.

"Yeah. Just remember to keep it down."

"Henry!" Emma shrieked, shocked at his implication and turned a deeper pink.

"I'm kidding. Try to keep it low, though."

"Whatever, kid." Emma yawned visibly.

"You're tired.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy day." She was glad that her act was working. She stretched and made her eyes droopy.

"Go home." He ordered and shoved her out of the dinger, catching onto what she was trying to do. She smiled and complied before getting into her yellow bug and driving home. She unlocked the door and tiptoed upstairs, wanting to surprise Regina. She got upstairs silently and opened the door. She peaked her head in slowly and found Regina with her eyes closed, laying on her stomach, a hint of a smile on her face. Emma chuckled quietly and took off her jacket and boots. She threw half of the sheets off and snuggled next to Regina, wrapping her arms around her. Regina sighed and snaked her arms around Emma's waist. The blonde stared at Regina, admiring her features. _Regina is perfect._ Emma thought to herself. She then closed her eyes contently and fell asleep peacefully.


	15. I Am Never Going To Lose Her

**Can we talk about the fact that we have 10,000 READERS? Incredible. Mwah! Love you guys so much. Viva la SwanQueen!**

 **Regina opened her eyes slowly and noticed a familiar warmth surrounding her. The sight and scent of Emma made her smile brightly. She kissed Emma's lips lightly and rested her head on Emma's steady heartbeat, it matching her own. She breathed out as she remembered that she held half of Emma's heart. The sheriff was an idiot, but a beautiful, bright, beaming idiot. A perfect idiot. Regina traced random patterns softly on Emma's back. She was then greeted with a pair of fingers gently pulling her head up and warm lips against her own. She smiled into the kiss, her eyes slowly shutting, and leaned into the kiss. She parted and opened her eyes to find the saviour grinning.**

 **"** **Morning, Sheriff." She greeted in a low voice.**

 **"** **It's almost six." Emma retorted.**

 **"** **Fine. Evening, Sheriff." Regina rolled her eyes.**

 **"** **Evening, Madame Mayor. Sleep well?"**

 **"** **Yes, thank you."**

 **"** **Not going to ask how I slept?" Emma pouted childishly.**

 **"** **I heard what you said in your dreams. You talk in your sleep." Regina smirked. She didn't actually hear Emma in her dreams, but wanted to tease the blonde.**

 **"** **Oh, God. Did you hear about the one where I called you hotter than fire as you held a fireball in your hand?" Emma shrunk.**

 **"** **No. I was joking, but now I know."**

 **"** **I hate you." Emma stated, even though it couldn't be further from the truth.**

 **"** **You love me."**

 **"** **Ok, maybe." Emma joked. Regina saw this as a challenge and slammed her lips onto Emma's, pushing herself so she was on top of Emma, straddling her. Her hands played with Emma's hair lazily before she directed her lips to Emma's jawline, causing Emma to press her hands to Regina's head, pleading for more. Emma's breath hitched as Regina continued down. She managed to get to Emma's collarbone before she was blocked by Emma's white top, so she sucked and it on her collar bone, effectively making Emma moan loudly. A smirk had formed and so Regina stopped, Emma whimpering at the lack of attention.**

 **"** **Now, do you love me?" Regina said innocently.**

 **"** **A little bit more." The blonde teased.**

 **"** **Are you sure?" Regina's voice became low and her face moulded into one of suggestiveness as Emma felt a hand trail down her stomach, then up and down her thigh, resting on her lower hip. Emma tried to stay strong but it was painfully difficult. She stayed silent. They laid there for several moments, staring into each other's eyes, green meeting brown.**

 **"** **I love you, Regina. More than hot cocoa with cinnamon" Emma smiled and Regina matched it. A question then sprung to Emma's mind. "But I have a question. How did you know crushing your heart would work?"**

 **"** **Well, she is me. I assumed we'd be connected in some way."**

 **"** **But how did you** ** _know_** **?" Emma persisted.**

 **"** **I… didn't." Regina turned red.**

 **"** **You're an idiot." Emma said jokingly. Regina turned noticeably downhearted. "But you're** ** _my_** **idiot. My beautiful, sexy, fierce, ambitious, smart, strong, magical idiot." They both grinned.**

 **"** **Isn't it me you an idiot?" Regina asked.**

 **"** **Not this time." Emma stated. Regina bit her lip, nervously smiling. "What?"**

 **"** **You've risked your life so many times for me, I realise. All I've ever done is tried to kill you or darken you in some manner. That or just made your life worse. Why do you care?" She looked down.**

 **"** **Why do I care?" Emma breathed. "Because you…Where do I start? You taught me magic. You're the only one who understands me but you help me. You've been the true reason I fight, even if I haven't realised it until today. With your beautiful brown eyes that I could stare at forever because they're prettier than any magic could conjure up and your smile and laugh makes my heart beat faster. Your fire and the way you never give up is stunning. You've changed and moved on from a bitter queen to a kind, caring woman who I admire and have always admired. My life was boring until Henry brought me to you. I risk my life for you because I can't live without you. Your voice, smile, laugh, personality. Without you, Regina, my life is meaningless because you…" Regina eyed Emma breathlessly and a tear slid down her cheek but Emma quickly wiped it away. "…are my true love. I love you, Regina Mills." Emma finished her speech, every single word written from her heart, and glowed. Regina stared into Emma's eyes before reconnecting their lips passionately. She wanted Emma to feel like she was the most loved person. Boy, she succeeded.**

 **Regina sighed in content as she woke up in Emma's arms, enveloped in the younger woman's warmth. She realised that she needed to make sure Henry was ok and maybe talk to Emma's parents to confirm that they were ok with the situation. She wriggled out of the blonde's grasp careful as to not wake her. She dressed herself and quietly slipped through the door.** ** _The diner? I guess so. That's where they usually go to celebrate._** **She thought to herself as she got nearer to her car. A hand gripped Regina's arm and spun her around. The brunette found herself face to face with the one-handed pirate.**

 **"** **Hook." She tried saying in a civil manner.**

 **"** **Listen,** ** _your majesty_** **. Emma's choice is Emma's choice, but just know that if you hurt my Emma I swear I'll make you live to regret it." He spat. Regina rolled her eyes at his attempt.**

 **"** **Look. I love Emma so much. I'll take good care of her." She said reasonably, not wanting to anger him, mainly for Emma's sake.**

 **"** **Make sure you do." He growled and with that he stormed off. Regina scoffed and decided to walk, despite it being nearly 10pm and quite dark outside. Regina had gotten used to the darkness. She confidently started walking down the street and called her son, not knowing where he was located.**

 **"** **Henry?" Regina called, sweetly.**

 **"** **Hi, mom." Henry perked at hearing his mother's voice.**

 **"** **I want to see you. Where are you?" Regina's voice was noticeably full of optimism and peace.**

 **"** **Sure. I'm at Granny's." Henry noticed Regina's tone and it made him happier.**

 **"** **Ok, I'm coming over there now." Regina started walking in the direction of the diner.**

 **"** **Are you bringing Emma?" He asked.**

 **"** **No, she's asleep right now and I didn't think it'd be respectful to wake her." Henry both grimaced and smiled at this. It was only a few years ago that Regina and Emma couldn't stand to be in the same town together and now they loved each other; his two moms. "I'll be there soon."**

 **"** **Alright, see you there, mom."**

 **"** **Bye, sweetie." She chirped before hanging up. She took a peaceful stroll and took the time to appreciate and think over the previous events. She smiled as she recalled her first memory of Emma. She approached the diner and opened the door. Henry smiled and Regina walked up to him.** **"** **Henry." She exclaimed. The Charmings and Hook were sat at a booth but Regina didn't care for them.**

 **"** **Hi, mom." They hugged briefly.**

 **"** **Are you ok?" She asked. Henry scoffed.**

 **"** **Mom, I wasn't the one who had their heart crushed. Are** ** _you_** **ok?" He said in a positive tone but Regina was worried.**

 **"** **It was my fault. I should've known that it wasn't that simple to get rid of the darkness. You could've gotten hurt. Emma nearly died." She panicked.**

 **"** **Mom. We're all fine. And you've found love. Happiness. The only thing that can stop the darkness is true love. The fact that you crushed your heart isn't the reason why the evil queen was defeated. It was because you did it** ** _for Emma._** **You sacrificed yourself to save her, even if you didn't know it wasn't going to work. You should he happy." He explained. Regina was astounded at her son's discovery.**

 **"** **How do you know that?" She said shocked.**

 **"** **Being the author helps." He shrugged. Regina smiled and sighed.**

 **"** **Thank you, Henry." She hugged Henry before walking off to join the adult's conversation. They all looked up at Regina. The brunette and Hook shared an awkward stare before he walked off to talk to Henry. Regina allowed him to do so. She sat in front of Emma's parents. "Hi." She greeted.**

 **"** **Hi, Regina. Are you alright?" Snow asked sweetly.**

 **"** **I'm ok, thank you. What about you two? Are you ok with the…situation?" She questioned carefully. Snow and David smiled at each other for a brief second before looking back to Regina.**

 **"** **Do you love her?" Snow asked, although she already knew from their encounter earlier.**

 **"** **Of course." Regina answered. She felt like she didn't need some big speech. Snow and Charming noticed how genuine Regina was by her facial expression, caring and true.**

 **"** **As long as you take care of Emma, we are ok with it." Charming said. Regina released a breath in relief.**

 **"** **I'm not sure Killian is as ok with it, though." She snuck a glance at the pirate.**

 **"** **He'll be ok. He'll get over it." David stated casually.** ** _Get over Emma? I'd never get over her._** **Regina thought to herself but didn't voice the thought. A vibration was felt in her pocket and she dug her phone out to find that Emma was texting her, asking where she was. Regina replied that she was talking to her parents, Henry and Hook at the diner and Emma texted that she'd be there soon. She smiled mindlessly at the small chat. The family all sat down, Killian included, and just talked about the past and just about random things. Emma peeked through the window to see Regina engaging with her parents and son. It made her smile. She pulled the door open and everyone turned to face her, Regina beaming the most. She grinned back and sat next to Regina. They talked more about forgiving, the past and joked quite a lot; drinking a few drinks that Granny had served them. They had fun. Regina was growing tired and took Emma by the hand, standing up.**

 **"** **Thank you all so much for a great evening. It's been a pleasure, but I am growing tired. Goodnight." She said gracefully. Emma shuffled out and pulled Regina with her.**

 **"** **Night, kid. Bye, mom, dad, Killian." Emma managed to speak before she was dragged out by an eager Regina. They walked together in the street quietly. The headlights on the street at night projected a beautiful and calming image. Regina had her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma's head rested on Regina's as they walked to Emma's mansion, hand's clasped together and smiling from ear to ear. When they arrived they walked inside and were genuinely tired so walked up to the bed and stripped into underwear and shirts, intertwining themselves together. They shared a short yet passionate kiss before settling down. Emma put her forehead against Regina's.**

 **"** **I love you, Regina." She whispered.**

 **"** **And I love you too, Emma." Regina breathed back as they drifted away. Their last thoughts before they were lulled into sleep was** ** _I am never going to lose her._**

 **BOOM. Guys. It's over. It's finished. I want to thank every last Swan Queen shipper for reading this, and hey, if you don't ship SQ, that's totally cool! You all are amazing and holy mackerel, I've had a fun time writing and reading the reviews. I LOVE EVERY LAST READER HERE AND YOU ALL ARE AMAZING. If anyone tells you different, talk to me and I'll set the record straight. GOODBYE, YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. Kiss, kiss!**


	16. Author's Note 2

So, guys, a little word from me. Back from the dead.

I don't mean to gloat or brag, I'm just so shocked.

 ** _*** SPOILERS AHEAD FROM SEASON 6! WARNING! TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! ***_**

So, you know how Regina had to kill herself in order to kill the Evil Queen in this fanfiction?

That's the solution in the actual show!

Regina must kill herself in order to defeat the Evil Queen! I called it!

Sorry, needed to get that out.

Perhaps the other stuff will happen. Hmm...

I know some of the stuff has happened a little differently, but like the Oracle said 'things could kind of change as we went along but there was only one certainty.'

Anyways, any of y'all want another fanfiction? ;)

That's all from this story and thank y'all so much for reading! Bye!


End file.
